Conventional chat rooms prohibit users from discovering new users and content that is being shared within simultaneously occurring conversations. This is due to the insular nature of conventional chat rooms—each conventional chat room only supports a single conversation, and users within the chat room are unable to simultaneously participate in multiple conversations without actively entering separate, insular chat rooms. Without notification of the user to the existence of these other conversations, users are not even aware that there are other conversations that can be joined. Past attempts at resolving this discovery issue have been made, but these solutions are inadequate because users cannot control which conversations they are joining, and therefore do not have control over which new users or what new content they will be consuming.
Thus, there is a need in the social media field to create a new and useful chat room system and method.